earthwormjimfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Asteroids?
Andy Asteroids? is a recurring bonus stage in the [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|original Earthworm Jim video game]]. It has also been referred to as the Asteroid Race, Banjo Race, or Psy-Crow Race. Andy Asteroids? takes place between levels, so it played several times through the game, with different iterations in each race. Manual description "Ready for a wild ride through space? Well hold onto your seat, because between each level, Psy-Crow is right on your tail. Dodge the asteroids and try knocking Psy-Crow off his rocket backpack to help you get to the finish line alive. Grab the Atomic Accelerators along the way to leave Psy-Crow in the wake of your heavy ions. Of course, if you're traveling that fast, you'll want to stock up on Asteroid Shields... unless you're an expert pilot."http://rocketworm.com/whole-can-of-worms-manual.html Asteroid race The race Andy Asteroids? takes place at the end of every main level, as Earthworm Jim flies down a warp tunnel through outer space on his Pocket Rocket to the next planet and/or level. Each variation of Andy Asteroids? gets more difficult and more filled with obstructions in each iteration. In Andy Asteroids?, Jim races to the destination against Psy-Crow, who is flying through the warp tunnel on his rocket backpack. A gauge on the left shows the positions of Jim and Psy-Crow in the race. The warp tunnel is filled with obstructions, namely the asteroids of the title. Crashing into an asteroid won't harm Jim or damage his Pocket Rocket, at least initially, although it will slow him down considerably, and likely give Psy-Crow the lead in the race. However, repeated asteroid collisions, around a dozen or so, will cause the Pocket Rocket to explode and cost Jim a life, and the race will start again. Psy-Crow may deliberately try to knock Jim into the asteroids, although Jim can do the same to Psy-Crow, slowing him down instead. Power-ups and collectibles catching up to Psy-Crow (Earthworm Jim HD)]] Collecting the blue balls, Fuel Pods, in the warp tunnel will earn Jim a bonus at the end of the race. Collecting a large number will gain Jim an extra life, and collecting them all - 50 in total - will gain Jim a continue. There are also a couple of power-ups for the Pocket Rocket. The Asteroid Shield will enable more efficient ramming of Psy-Crow, and allow the Pocket Rocket to smash through asteroids safely without losing any ground in the race. The Atomic Accelerator will give the Pocket Rocket a sudden burst of speed. Whilst this can help Jim win the race, the increased speed also makes it more likely that Jim will crash into the asteroids. Be aware that Psy-Crow can also make use of the Atomic Accelerators, also becoming insanely fast. Outcome If Jim wins the race, he does a little victory dance on his Pocket Rocket, flying across the screen and lassoing his worm head around above his Super Suit, and will then begin the next level. If Jim loses the race, Psy-Crow beats Jim to the destination and Jim will be forced to fight Psy-Crow in the level of the same name before proceeding in the game. Music )]] * Tommy Tallarico's musical theme for Andy Asteroids? is fast and banjo-like, with farmyard animals bleeting in the background. ''Earthworm Jim HD'' * In the single player mode in the 2010 HD remake of the game, Andy Asteroids? is notably faster, with many more asteroids, and is therefore much more difficult. This led to some complaints by some commentators. * There is also an online multiplayer-exclusive level for two to four players on Earthworm Jim HD that is based on Andy Asteroids? called "Space Wormity". This is achieved through split screen. References Category:Levels